Algo Diferente
by Emarulde
Summary: Esta es la historia de una joven vikinga que no lograba encajar con los demás, ella pensaba diferente, no creía que la fuerza era la solución, pero en un mundo donde es matar o morir debe adaptarse y vivir bajo las mismas reglas de sus antepasados para mantenerse viva o ¿podrá cambiar algo? Solo Valka sabe de lo que puede ser capaz, porque el mundo es más grande de lo que cree.
1. Introducción

Otra vez nuevamente aquí, suelto un fuerte suspiro como es posible que mi padre aún piense que puedo "reformarme", no soy como los otros lo sé, no puedo pelear contra dragones, no quiero hacerlo, es decir son criaturas vivas como podría no sentir algo de lástima por su muerte, no definitivamente no, yo sabía esto no era para mí, pero claro como los padres no se caracterizan por oírnos atentamente y permitirnos hacer lo que se nos venga en gana; heme aquí nuevamente en el entrenamiento para cazar dragones tras haberme escapado con éxito la última semana, aún me pregunto porque esa obsesión mal sana de mi padre, ya es cierto dentro de mi familia se han destacado grandes cazadores, sin embargo yo solo quiero romper con la tradición familiar y me he negado rotundamente a asistir a esta masacre, entiendo que desde que un dragón se acercó a mi sin hacerme el más mínimo daño y todos miraban anonadados la situación antes de que mi padre lo matara frente a mis ojos, todos pensaron que podía ser alguien especial quizá una especie de prodigio "diferente", pero jamás he pensado en levantar un arma en contra de aquellas nobles criaturas…

Creo que nací en el momento equivocado, como maldigo mi suerte de no haber nacido mujer en primer lugar y en esta época de bárbaros donde la ley es "mata o muere" quizá mi suerte habría sido diferente, quizá no me estarían forzando ahora a tomar este entrenamiento ya han sido tantas veces las que me he negado a participar que perdí la cuenta de cuantas he estado frente a la puerta de la arena y me he dado media vuelta a ir a aprender otras cosas de "más" valor, ya sea escapar por las tardes con los artesanos o ir a cantar con los juglares que llegaban de visita, incluso me instruía en el arte de la herbología con la anciana de Berk, claro mi padre por supuesto no estaba al tanto de mis regulares escapadas, hasta ahora, pues mi edad para el entrenamiento estaba en el límite, ya no puedo escapar y para asegurarse de eso han dejado a la pared andante de Estoico el basto, el primogénito del jefe, y uno de los instructores, en resumen mis posibilidades de saltarme esto eran cercanas a cero y claro no podía evitar sentirme al igual que una fugitiva pues el ha venido en calidad de carcelero o como los demás dicen "cuidador", estoy segura de que la mitad de la aldea sabe que es para que vigile que esta vez si entre a la arena y cumpla mi entrenamiento como todos los demás jóvenes vikingos.

Aunque realmente preferiría estar con Gothi ahora aprendiendo las artes curativas o adivinatorias. Pero me repito a mi misma un paso en falso y con solo el movimiento de su mano Estoico el basto podría devolverme a mi lugar y dejarme en la arena para ser carnada de dragón, creo que ya debía resignarme. Siento una pesada mano tocar con suavidad mi hombro me volteo y noto que he estado parada en el umbral de la arena todo este tiempo, solo sopesando como escapar o maldiciendo mi destino.

-¿No crees que si te quedas mirando tendrás que seguir viniendo?- dice con su voz ronca y grave mientras aun intento que en mi mente surja alguna gran idea que me ayude a evitar este suplicio una vez más. -Es tu destino Valka no eres la única que pasa por esto- dice en un tono paternalista que no me agradó del todo. ¿Que era mi destino? pensaba con ganas de gritarle a medida que nos acercábamos al centro de la arena. No creo que algo como eso era a lo que estaba destinada, yo quería conocer nuevos horizontes quizá no tenía el mismo ideal que el, yo no era uno de ellos, evidentemente; en primer lugar no quería matar dragones, segundo mi apariencia no era ni cercana a ninguna de las chicas de por aquí, es decir no tenía sus músculos y ni hablar de su delantera, definitivamente esta no debía ser mi vida, me estaba resignada a jamás poder adaptarme. Es cierto todos pasaban por esto y en realidad exageraba un poco viendo esto como una masacre, pero después de aprobar este entrenamiento saldría al mundo como uno de ellos un depredador, un asesino de dragones y yo no quería eso, pero ya estábamos empezando y todos los demás ya se encontraban ahí veía caras emocionadas todos hablando de la clase de cicatrices o magulladuras que podrían obtener como trofeos de guerra o de los dragones que querían matar, Estoico mi "niñera" se alejo de mi lado, aunque en este momento quizá si deseaba tener al hijo del jefe a mi lado el hecho de pensar hacerle daño al dragón que saliera del establo me hacía estremecer.

-Al parecer no puedo volver a salir de esta- dije en un susurro solo para mí pensando en voz alta, mientras veía como Bocón mi viejo amigo en reemplazo del hermano de Estoico, Patón, estaba a cargo de enseñar la noble disciplina de la caza de dragones junto con Estoico el día de hoy, no me preocupaba en lo absoluto lo que planeaba hacer; sino lo que harían mis compañeros para defenderse en su mayoría eran algo menores que yo, por lo que sus acciones guiadas por el miedo podían ser impredecibles aunque poco certeras para mi alivio, así ningún dragón sufría heridas muy graves o mortales.

-Bueno es hora de liberar a la bestia- dice dramáticamente Bocón al tirar de la palanca, mientras todos contienen el aliento, miro a mi alrededor me he perdido bastante de clase al menos es solo lo teórico aunque creo que debí haber elegido mejor que parte evitar la practica no se destacaba por darle leche caliente de yak al dragon y mandarlo a dormir era algo más rudo, escucho al dragón no esta de buenas y veo por el rabillo del ojo que hay escudos desperdigados por el suelo, una buena defensa que con fortuna no le haría daño a un dragón aunque debiese defender mi vida, en el lapso en el que me lanzo al escudo, veo como Bocón cavila como si hubiese olvidado algo mientras el grupo de nuevos reclutas sale disparado para todos lados huyendo de la criatura que volaba sin dirección definida arremetiendo contra el que estuviese más cerca, reconocí al dragón como un Gronckle, no recordaba su clase o especialidad pero al menos tenía el… ¿escudo?.

Escucho un grito a lo lejos, aparentemente alguien casi es alcanzado por las llamas del dragón, o mejor dicho lava -Creo que olvidé algo- escucho que Bocón grita a Estoico a lo lejos, mientras busco refugio apoyándome con el escudo -Quizá debiste decirles que necesitaban algo para protegerse en primer lugar- grita Estoico a Bocón y al instante se dirige a todo el grupo -¡¿Los que aún no han tomado un escudo que esperan?!- y con una velocidad impresionante los escudos desaparecen del suelo, noto que Estoico me dirige la mirada levemente quizá para comprobar que aún no haya escapado, aunque creo que su razón era otra, solo por arriesgarme a soñar siento que vi una leve sonrisa en el al notar que a estaba preparada y a resguardo con el escudo.

Somos doce reclutas aparentemente el doble que la cantidad de tiros del dragón, en cuanto termina de lanzar su ultimo tiro me acerco para que pueda entrar nuevamente al establo pero sin violencia, sin embargo se lanza hacia mi, no hago nada para detenerlo, espero que se calme que se de cuenta de que no deseo hacerle daño, de que no quiero empeorar esta guerra, sin embargo escucho un fuerte estruendo, el dragón yacía inconsciente en el suelo y Estoico esta delante mío, Bocón se encuentra a medio camino sorprendido aparentemente el también había visto que podía pasar pero el hijo del jefe reaccionó primero, el era un hombre de pocas palabras protector, enorme, tenía una cabellera cobriza abundante y una barba que prometía ser prominente. Mira a los demás antes de dirigirme la mirada a mi y les dice -La clase acabó por hoy mañana traigan un arma nos enfrentaremos a otra especie- y ya cuando sale el último de ellos me mira fijamente pero no puedo leer sus ojos su tono es evidentemente irritado -¡¿Cómo se te ocurre semejante idea?!¡¿Te paralizó el miedo Valka?!- dijo casi a gritos, no sabía en que momento me había empezado a llamar por mi nombre, fruncí el ceño no quería sermones y menos de el, acababa de noquear a un dragón, … y claro salvar mi vida pero de todos modos había hecho daño a un dragón. Bocón me miraba sabía en que estaba pensando y en cuanto yo perdiera los estribos y comenzara a oponerme en un discurso interminable el haría su aparición, no conocía mucho a Estoico por eso era cuidadoso, es más quizá hasta yo tenía una relación más cercana con él. -Ya se que hice mal que debí haber respondido que no me debí haber mostrado débil, pero no puedo- le entregué el escudo al empujarlo a su pecho -Soy completamente incapaz de hacer daño a algún dragón menos si es por entrenamiento- El me mira irritado pero con un aparente deje de preocupación -¿Y si es por tu propia vida? Somos vikingos es lo que hacemos- desvío la mirada de el sus ojos me penetran demasiado como para soportarlo es como si pudiese ver mi alma, odio eso, porque tendrá esa capacidad será el carisma asociado a un jefe, creo que debía dejar de pensar en eso -Yo no quiero ser un vikingo- concluyo en voz baja y me alejo de la arena.

En mi vida había tenido una mañana tan poco productiva como lo era entrenar para matar dragones, no entendía la lógica y el avance del grupo no era lo que se podía llamar veloz, esto solo nos preparaba para algo horrible, pensaba inundándome en mis pensamientos hasta que escucho un par de pasos tras de mi, como no, Bocón venía en mi busca, realmente le apreciaba, pero solo quería estar sola ya era bastante que el segundo al mando me regañara no podía soportar otra reprimenda en el mismo día y ni pensar que me diría mi padre si se enteraba, quizá eso fuera positivo y me dejara tranquila sin tener que enfrentarme a los dragones.

-Te ves tremendamente feliz, ¿Cual es tu secreto?- le miro con una cara de pocos amigos y el prosigue monologando -¿Ya anímate que te parece ir conmigo a la herrería?- le miro suspicaz y le respondo -Tu solo quieres mano de obra- a el se le escapa una sonrisa -parece que aún puedes hablar, ¿Pero podrás con un mazo?- se burla, le vuelvo a dar la misma mirada pero ya pasando de a poco mi enfado -Entrégame uno y le demostraré a tu cabeza que tan buena soy con el mazo- le digo entre broma y ganas de lanzarle uno realmente -Mientras me ayudes con los pedidos- sonríe, sabe que no me puedo resistir a meter mis narices en la herrería por lo general el me saca de ahí después de todo soy mujer mi trabajo no esta ahí sino que en la cocina, sin embargo el sabe tan bien como la mitad de la aldea que mis guisos pueden ser más letales que cualquier espada ni toda la flota de los Berserkers soportaría tal ataque.

Ya en la herrería nos dedicamos a trabajar cada uno en silencio, esta actividad puede mantenerse en calma mientras no llegue el herrero oficial el cual será suplido por Bocón cuando ya no pueda cumplir con sus deberes, cosa que no tardaría mucho pues era un viejo que realmente nos sorprendía como se mantenía en pie e incluso luchando contra dragones. Era un viejo bonachón me enseñaba a escondidas de mi madre el arte de la forja cuando debía aprender a hacer el pan, quizá si debí haberme quedado con ella en esos momentos, aunque realmente me encantaba que nadie pudiese soportar mi comida me evitaba trabajos molestos en el gran salón gracias a mi noble reputación de ser una cocinera peligrosa. Y de todos modos así conocí a Bocón alguien lleno de historias impresionantes sobre grandes luchas aunque a estas alturas no sabía cuales eran invento y cuales reales, pero me divertía oírlas de todos modos.

Ya terminando con los trabajos del día en la mitad del tiempo, nos dirigimos al gran salón por una merecida cena, aunque en realidad no quería aparecer por ahí quizá que rumor se había extendido ahora, froté mis manos antes de subir el primer escalón y bocón me miró y para relajarme comentó algo -Con esas manos jamás conseguirás un marido- le miré con sorpresa no me esperaba eso y le di un codazo -Y tu tampoco- le dije fingiendo molestia e imitando su tono burlesco, entramos con la multitud hambrienta que se congregaba en el lugar en ese momento, vi como todos los del entrenamiento estaban cuchicheando en una mesa, trague hondo no me sentía con ánimos de otra reprimenda ahora cuando casi había olvidado lo sucedido. Me despedí de Bocón y me acerqué a la mesa donde estaba ubicado mi clan. Esperando la reprimenda de mi vida sin embargo no hubo comentarios al respecto, solo preguntas que tal había sido mi primer día, si no había causado molestias, que si había agradecido a el hijo del jefe por ser amable conmigo entre otros comentarios, todos parecían tan emocionados por tener a otra promesa en la caza de dragones. Al parecer Estoico había controlado bien la situación y solo se sabía de mi gran velocidad de reacción y reflejos en el campo de entrenamiento.

Dirigí una mirada a la mesa donde estaban comiendo los líderes vi como el me miraba, y le di una sonrisa sincera ya no estaba enfadada, es más me sentía incluso agradecida de que esto no hubiese salido a la luz, ya que mantenía mi integridad intacta y mis padres sin presionarme.

Una vez terminé de cenar y recoger lo que había usado salí del gran salón, mi familia aún estaba ahí disfrutando en grupo mientras que yo me había retirado con la excusa de estar agotada, sentía el viento helado golpear sobre mi cara probablemente llovería esta noche, los dragones no deberían salir, me pregunto mientras me siento a los pies del gran salón en uno de los primeros escalones, que se sentirá volar, como será que lo hacen los dragones, debe ser una sensación de libertad increíble… En eso siento un calor conocido a mi lado que me saca de mis ensoñaciones, es Estoico.

-¿Deseas algo?- le pregunto sin mirarlo con la vista aún fija en aquel cielo próximo a desaparecer en la capa de nubes -¿Puedo?- pregunta, sorprendiéndome con el gesto, el es tan diferente a los demás vikingos, finalmente le vuelvo la mirada cuando termina de sentarse a mi lado acomodándose como puede en el pequeño escalón de piedra para evitar resbalar. -Me gustaría ofrecerte algo Valka- dice mirándome serio, a lo que yo levanto una ceja intrigada, el continua -Me gustaría entrenarte personalmente- me sorprende realmente su propuesta es cierto me salté un par de clases, bueno más que eso, pero tan indefensa me veo, no creo que jamás use habilidades de batalla o que llegue voluntariamente a querer participar en alguna batalla, pero reconsidero su propuesta parece haber algo más oculto así que pregunto sin rodeos -¿Tan indefensa me veo?- El duda antes de responder, sopesa sus palabras no como Bocón o cualquiera de los otros que no piensa ni un segundo antes de hablar -Si y no, puedes defenderte sola, pero aquello no sirve de nada si no sabes como explotar tus habilidades al máximo- le miro examinando todo lo que dice, no puedo negar que tiene razón el incidente de hoy es solo una prueba de que me quedaré congelada por mis ideales, y perderé mi vida por un dragón, si no puedo protegerlos por no protegerme a mi misma esto no tendría sentido alguno al menos puedo intentar cambiar en algo este lugar.

Y en ese momento dije la palabra que cambiaría todo -Acepto-

* * *

><p><strong>Los personajes son de Dreamworks y a Cressida Cowell<strong> (ya quisiera que yo que fueran mios :( )

Gracias si llegaron hasta aquí, cualquier sugerencia se agradece :') (ya que …creo que no recuerdo como escribir XD)

En fin he intentado hacer que los personajes no perdieran su esencia (aunque no creo que haya resultado del todo), bueno solo quise darme el gusto pues quiero hacer algo que me ha estado dando vueltas desde la primera vez que vi la segunda película ,como es que dos personas tan diferentes se enamoran y pueden ser tan devotos, admito que todo partió de ahí y viendo la serie también quería intentar imaginar la forma en la que Bocón y Estoico se volvieron los grandes amigos que son ahora… o que eran ¬¬U


	2. Comenzando …

Y así había llegado el día, desde que acepte entrenar con Estoico, el hijo del jefe admito que le había estado evitando para no tener que practicar la matanza de dragones, aunque se que no podría hacerlo por siempre, pero valía la pena intentar, sumado el hecho de que me había vuelto a escapar de los entrenamientos, en estos momentos venía regresando de la choza de Gothi y para mi mala fortuna me topo con el hijo del jefe, Bocón ya no podía ser mi coartada, y yo no me había preocupado por donde estaba y por ese descuido ahora estaba frente a mi, genial, esto iba a ser genial.

-Valka…- escucho su voz gruesa llamándome, no con aquella suavidad que era uno de los pocos tonos que había sentido venir de el, sino era una voz de queda como de reprimenda, suspire tensa no sabía como evitar esto estaba en la montaña más alta de Berk maldito el día en que Gothi decidió vivir en la cima de la montaña más alta de la isla. -Estoico…- digo en un susurro, el sabe que lo he estado evitando, no tiene la misma velocidad mental que la mayoría de los vikingos, el si era astuto con una simple mentira no podría despistarlo. -Justo iba a buscar…- me miro fijo, se me heló la sangre nunca había tenido aquella mirada penetrante sobre mi. Entonces bajo la mirada me sentía como una tonta por alguna razón, creo que el solo quería ayudarme, siento mis ojos húmedos, no puedo creer que quiera llorar por una tontería así, me contengo pero levanto la mirada con mis ojos aún algo humedecidos -…yo lo siento- no escucho una respuesta inmediata de su parte entonces como mi mirada había vuelto a concentrarse en la belleza del piso siento una calidez inusual en mi hombro, es su mano entonces levanto la mirada y el me dice -No te preocupes, pero no dejaré pasar esto tan fácil te espero en la madrugada, en punta cuervo- dice y acto seguido lo veo subir en dirección a la choza de Gothi a paso veloz.

Ya al día siguiente, antes de que amaneciera me escabullí de casa, no se ni porque lo hacía esta vez si estaba cumpliendo órdenes, pero supongo que fue la costumbre, me había puesto ropa bastante ligera, subestimando el clima así que ahora corría al lugar de encuentro, era un bosque extenso de miles de hectáreas así que supuse que me esperaría en el límite que separaba el terreno de Berk y no me equivoqué los primeros rayos de sol que pude apreciar fue la imponente figura de Estoico, ahora comprendía porque el sobrenombre de Basto, era imponente sobretodo en ese tipo de pose, pareció reconocerme pues me hizo un gesto y se internó en el bosque yo lo seguí a paso veloz o intentándolo, es cierto era ágil, pero en cambio el, dioses no se como con lo enorme que era podía moverse tan rápido, me costaba un poco mantener su paso hasta que al fin llegamos a nuestro destino aparentemente.

Era un claro en el bosque rodeado de empedrada en donde se podía ver un lago de agua cristalina que completaba el verde paisaje,el de un solo brinco llego abajo, yo en cambio fui mas cuidadosa bajé lentamente por la empedrada con la intención de no resbalarme, lástima que no conseguí mi cometido cuando ya no me faltaba tanto para llegar a mi meta di un paso en falso y caí al suelo, fue bastante doloroso y el no me prestó ayuda alguna … estaba interesado ordenando sus armas, no podía imaginar que quería hacer, bueno en realidad si, pero prefería no esperar lo evidente y cruzar los dedos tal vez solo cazaríamos mariposas con las hachas.

-Primero aprenderemos algo de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo- dijo una vez hubo revisado su arsenal -Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para ti hoy- yo rodé los ojos en señal de incredulidad, todo el tiempo del mundo, se que lo había dicho e sentido figurado, pero no podía evitar pensar en que el día solo tiene 24 horas de las cuales ya habíamos gastado un par y que eso no es precisamente todo el tiempo del mundo… pero no me quejé solo mire las armas con cierto desprecio y le di una media sonrisa -¿Entonces deberemos pelear el uno con el otro? No me parece algo muy justo solo mírate- el frunce el ceño creo que no ha captado del todo mi broma pues me responde algo completamente fuera de mis expectativas -… ¿Acaso esa es una broma acerca de mi peso?- en cuanto me lo pregunta así de serio no puedo evitar romper a carcajadas, el está completamente desconcertado, debo admitir que con lo que había oído sobre Estoico de Bocón y los demás comentarios de la aldea no me esperaba que fuese un adolescente acomplejado, normal es decir el es como una leyenda alguien a quien no puedes tocar, pero eso dioses como es que no me puedo detener ya me comienza a doler el estómago, noto que el esta completamente avergonzado no puedo distinguir su cara de sus cabellos. Por lo que me fuerzo a frenar mi risa -Ya comprendo… lo siento- digo con serias dificultades pues la risa no puede parar por completo, el solo me mira frustrado algo molesto, pero se resigna a no responder es demasiado maduro.

-… Partamos quieres- asiento aún con una gran sonrisa involuntaria, el suspira y se pone en una posición estable -Dame con todo lo que tengas si me haces caer podremos pasar a usar algún tipo de arma- Abro los ojos algo sorprendida, así que "ese" era el primer nivel, sin embargo comprendida y asimilada la instrucción asiento, me aseguro de que mis trenzas las que acomodé velozmente esta mañana estuvieran firmes y no me perturbaran en caso de que el fuera a responder. -Bien no te lo tomes tan en serio no se si podrás lograrlo hoy mismo de todos modos- dice el sin mala intención, sin embargo levanta mis defensas, puede ser cierto que ningún otro vikingo haya podido derribarlo jamás o vencerlo en batalla, pero no se encontraba contra un vikingo era algo a lo que el jamás se había enfrentado… o eso esperaba si no me estaba sobre estimando a mi misma. -Bien señor pared, haré que te retractes- el me mira sorprendido por el sobrenombre que le he dado, es decir le viene como anillo al dedo y es perfecto para conmemorar el momento.

No me abalanzo de inmediato, primero le veo y analizo cualquier punto débil posible, pues derribar a una persona no debe ser tan difícil como romper algún artilugio ensamblado después de todo poseen casi el mismo principio, el me mira impaciente no sabe que estoy esperando para arremeter contra el y ya, pero yo no soy así el factor sorpresa está de mi lado, el no me conoce y no sabe como lucho de hecho casi nadie lo sabe, sonrío para mis adentros, lo tengo corro hacia el simulo que no frenaré para que piense que atacaré directamente más en el último momento salto sobre el, bueno en el caigo en sus hombros vuelvo a tomar impuso cosa que veo lo pierde un poco el equilibrio y caigo a su espalda no voltea como esperaba aún así le doy una patada baja entre las piernas para ver si se pierde el equilibrio pero permanece ahí inestable como una montaña, intento otra forma y así una y otra vez hasta quedar completamente agotada en cada una solo he logrado moverle unos centímetros me hace falta fuerza pese a los ánimos de Estoico creo no estaba realmente nada cerca de mi objetivo.

Entonces me lanzo al piso hambrienta y agotada ya, el sol ha llegado a coronar el cielo y milagrosamente ninguna nube le impide brillar, es hora de comer y como olvidé siquiera desayunar ni pensar que traje algo de comida; respiro entrecortado y me cubro con mi mano del sol, en eso noto por el rabillo del ojo que Estoico se ha movido en dirección al bulto que traía con armas, me hará seguir entrenando sin descansar, noto que el también esta sudando, el agua que le escurre por la frente es delatada por el brillo que refleja, así que me tomó en serio desde el principio.

Cierro los ojos un momento preparándome mentalmente para levantarme e ir por agua al menos en eso antes de levantarme veo que hay un plato de comida frente a mi, lo tomo sin pensar murmurando un agradecimento, el si pensó en traer provisiones. Mientras comíamos como había un incomodo silencio rondando quise tomar la iniciativa, no me disgustaba el silencio, pero sentía curiosidad por Estoico.

Comencé elogiando la comida -Vaya quien ha hecho esto no esperaba comer algo hasta la cena- el me mira y sonríe -Gracias yo lo preparé- le miré sorprendida, al único vikingo del cual tenía conocimiento de que se le daba bien la cocina era a Bocón los demás eran incapaces de dominar tal arte y le relegaban aquel trabajo a sus mujeres, vi como el notó mi cara de sorpresa y complemento su comentario -Después de todo puede que si me llego a casar mi esposa no sepa cocinar jamás se sabe, dicen que hay chicas en Berk con la capacidad de matar a un ejercito solo con su estofado- en ese momento enrojezco de vergüenza, se que habla de mi, pues hay ocasiones en las asmbleas que mi cocina llega a usarse de amenaza por lo que comenta mi padre. Bajo mi mirada al plato y no continúo la conversación, aunque al parecer Estoico si parece interesado porque ahora es el quien me pregunta a mi -Sabes siempre me ha intrigado, si no sabes cocinar nada de nada ¿Que hacías en tu tiempo libre o "deberías" estar haciendo ahora? Vas a aprender con la matriarca- eso se refería al encuentro de ayer, en realidad nadie me había preguntado nada de eso antes, aparte de los que siempre se involucraban conmigo, nadie había tenido esa duda o me la había comentado antes, Bocón no contaba a el se lo decía sin que preguntara y además no creí que el hijo del jefe con la cantidad de responsabilidades que esta heredando poco a poco -Pues hay veces en que me escapaba a la herrería, escapaba a oír las historias del Mercader Johann, a aprender canciones con los artistas ambulantes o artes curativas con Gothi -carraspeo ante lo último nadie acostumbra a tratarla con tanta ligereza solo Bocón y yo claro aparte de los altos mandos de la tribu- digo la gran matriarca- El se veía interesado por lo que respondía cosa que realmente me sorprendió solo había visto esa concentración en Gothi quien no me podía responder verbalmente o en Bocón pero cuando estaba concentrado ignorando mi reporte del día. Admito que jamás espere tener ese nivel de atención por parte de cualquiera perteneciente a la tribu, aún menos Estoico quien se veía como alguien que completamente representaba el ideal vikingo, un tipo grande; rudo; de barba abundante, bueno aún no tan abundante, pero eso era cuestión de tiempo; en fin que solo usara la fuerza bruta para resolver problemas.

-Eres bastante completa…- dice sincero, casi siento una leve admiración en su tono que me hace sentir algo de orgullo -Quiero decir, sabes bastantes más cosas que la mayoría, aunque sigue sin estar bien que te saltaras el entrenamiento obligatorio- me reprime, al levantarse y me desordena un poco el cabello, me siento como una niña pero aquel trato suave me gusta, es diferente a alguno que hubiese recibido antes. Dejamos los platos en el morral y el concluyendo la sesión de conocimiento del compañero procede a dar nuevas instrucciones -Viendo que lo has hecho mejor de lo que yo esperaba, admito que no pensé siquiera que me moverías algo, ni Patón con años de entrenamiento ha logrado derribarme, realmente me vi en problemas en algunos momentos, así que pasaremos a la siguiente fase pues es evidente que dominas lo básico- entonces me hizo un ademán para que me acercara y tomara algún arma, cogí una espada era de acero lo sabía porque había visto a Bocón trabajando en una similar, pero pesaba como dos sacos completos de piedras -Ahora nos enfrentaremos…- dijo tomando un mazo y viendo con la dificultad que tomaba la espada -Esta bien- le respondí -Pero dame un segundo- en eso me acerqué al árbol más cercano y levanté la espada a duras penas, para después dejar que cayera todo su peso sobre una larga rama -Usaré esto- dije y el me miró sorprendido aunque pude ver una sonrisa en su rostro no era burlona, era de un tipo que me resultaba indescifrable.

Se puso en guardia con su mazo, -Recuerda nosotros no solo debemos enfrenarnos a Dragones- yo asiento y espero que a lo ultimo que me llegue a enfrentar jamás sea a un dragón pues eso también ha influido en mi elección del palo por sobre todas las demás vistosas armas que había traído, no podía hacer más daño que un objeto corto punzante, comenzamos nuestra contienda partí yo arremetiendo, el solo se defendía y cada dos por tres me quitaba el palo de las manos -Hay más amenazas afuera que los dragones- continua mientras nos enfrentamos -Espero que cuando lleguen a Berk seas capas de defenderte sola por tu propia mano, no como ahora- dice calmo cuando me vuelve a quitar el palo con una palanca que hace apoyado del mazo. Admito que fue divertido pelear con el, aunque el entrenamiento era algo monótono, pero se lo atribuía a apenas estábamos empezando.

Finalmente un poco antes de que cayera la noche terminamos y nos dirigimos en conjunto al gran salón para cenar. Sin embargo yo me excusé y me desvié del camino, llevaba mi arma conmigo, quería mejorar mi arma artesanal en la herrería, así que estaba dispuesta pasar toda la noche diseñando para evitar aquella frustración que sentí hoy al no poder hacer frente a Estoico, es cierto era el mejor los vikingos incluso podría decirse mejor que el mismo jefe.

Entonces comencé mi labor lijé el palo ahora era delgado y tenía la apariencia de un bastón, pero necesitaría más dinamismo si no podía usar la fuerza, incluí por ello en mis diseños dos curvas a cada lado del bastón, pues sabía que con arma muy simple jamas podría vencer a la fuerza bruta de Estoico aunque fuera una batalla de prueba, y comencé a forjar no había nadie y eso que había esperado al menos ver a Bocón pero supuse que estaría comiendo en el gran salón, fuera de eso me enfoqué en mi trabajo termine creando una especie de oz, usando partes de hachas viejas, que estaban en la herrería para ser fundidos y formar nuevas armas. Me limpié el sudor cuando terminé para contemplar mi trabajo, salí para probarlo, me escabullí hasta la playa practiqué por un rato realmente había hecho un buen trabajo aunque esta mal que yo lo diga.

Berk no tenía muchas atracciones, pero su playa cristalina al lado del iceberg era algo encantador, además podía sentir como cortaba el viento con mi nueva creación, no tenía filo en efecto pues la hice lo suficientemente gruesa como para evitar un daño al mínimo contacto a diferencia de lo que haría un hacha y el contrapeso que hacían ambas piezas de metal hacían que por simple física no fuera difícil de maniobrar.

Hago un estoque o otra vez me preparo para lanzar mi pseudo-bastón al aire para atraparlo haciendo una maniobra algo me detiene de completar el ejercicio, siento un ruido, esta cerca, serán atacantes, en silencio me acerco a la fuente del ruido y para mi sorpresa, veo a Estoico ahí, entrenando con su mazo, pensé que era un genio que no necesitaba entrenar como los demás creí que con su enorme porte era suficiente, pero el también se esforzaba por destacar, por hacer feliz a su padre quizá por intentar ser un sucesor digno, me oculté tras una piedra para observarle mejor a la luz.

Entonces en mi abstracción veo algo que me sorprende, hay alguien más ahí otro vikingo, pero no esta solo, esta a varios pasos de Estoico en dirección contraria, por ponerme hacia adelante resbalo en la humedad de la piedra, como maldigo mi poca visión nocturna, y claro Estoico se percata de mi presencia, pero para desgracia de ambos no es el único.

* * *

><p><strong>Los personajes son de Dreamworks y a Cressida Cowell<strong> (ya quisiera que yo que fueran mios :( )

Gracias si llegaron hasta aquí, cualquier sugerencia se agradece, comentario o critica (constructiva de preferencia XD) se agradece :')

Bueno he aquí un segundo capítulo creo que a partir de ahora se podría poner interesante, por cierto pensad en la herramienta que lleva Valka en la segunda película, porque creí que quizá debería haber tenido alguna práctica con ella aparte de esos veinte años… XD pero sacarla de alguna parte, en fin eso … agradezco el comentario **dala hadoock **admito que necesitaba ese poco de apoyo para intentar continuar rápido espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado :)


	3. Anticipación

Veo entre las sombras a las figuras acercarse, aunque permanezco en mi escondite, pues Estoico quien estaba cerca al notar mi presencia me hace una señal para que evite salir, algo enfadado, pero noto preocupación en su mirada, ¿serán traidores? no puedo ver con claridad o oír nada, hasta que Estoico me toca el hombro de ese modo suave al cual he comenzado a tomar costumbre me tenso por la sorpresa, sin embargo me calmo al instante cuando habla -Valka tranquila solo son Alvin y Salvaje- dije el señalando a uno de los que la mayoría considera su mano derecha o su mejor amigo y aun viejo conocido de este al cual no había visto o oído jamás cosa extraña en una isla tan pequeña como Berk, pero considerando mis antecedentes sociales, no me sorprendía.

Me levanto aunque dejo mi pequeña creación cerca de la piedra por alguna razón no deseo que alguien más sepa que tomo clases privadas con Estoico, pues se volvería un verdadero problema sobretodo considerando que como hijo del jefe esta completamente saturado de peticiones para toda clase de cosas con algunas de las jóvenes de la isla, pues pertenecer a la familia del jefe era un honor mayor la esposa pasaba a ser casi la segunda al mando… y ahora que lo pienso, estando tan ocupado porque se habrá tomado la molestia de querer enseñarme, definitivamente el era alguien … bastante peculiar o quizá mi padre como los demás padres se lo había pedido, mejor no preguntaría nada de eso. Es decir odiaba la charla de que era una doncella, estaba en edad de comprometerme y toda la cosa, pero claro como una es mujer se somete a la estufa y cuidado de niños además como se es vikingo no puedes conocer el mundo más allá de el mítico nido de dragones que gracias a los dioses aun no han encontrado, pues sería terrible si le hicieran algo a esas criaturas.

Sacudo un poco mi falda y les sonrío -No pensé que todos dieran paseos nocturnos- ellos se miran entre los tres, fingir ignorancia siempre es el camino más fácil, sin embargo noto como estoico me da una mirada cómplice, el sabe que no soy tan débil como parezco aunque no tenga la corporalidad de las demás vikingas se defenderme con lo que tengo, aunque ocultarme es el mejor método de defensa cuando no se sabe sobre el enemigo esta era una de esas situaciones, aunque al menos el desenlace fue inesperado, regresamos todos a Berk, pero admito que intenté escabullirme e irme por mi lado, lamentablemente Alvin la "mano derecha" del futuro jefe no me permitió alejarme mucho atosigándome a preguntas. Diantres como quería ir por mi creación al menos había encontrado un buen escondite, la tendría conmigo al amanecer cuando comenzáramos la segunda fase del entrenamiento, o mejor dicho continuáramos en ella.

-Ustedes son muy cercanos- comentó de repente Alvin, yo levanté una ceja a modo de interrogación y Estoico no dijo palabra alguna siguió caminando derecho, creo para el la charla era irrelevante, así que aprovechando mi reacción Alvin continuo conmigo -¿Acaso Estoico ya ha elegido a su prometida?- dijo tomándome la mano de modo torpe y haciendo una ridícula reverencia en tono de burla, jamás entenderé a los vikingos … su forma de demostrarse afecto estaban lejos de las que yo consideraba normales, no momento esa era la forma en que yo socializaba, que extraño no pensé que así demostraran su amistad. De hecho se paría mucho a la forma torpe en la que Bocón y yo socializábamos, quien iba a creerlo me parecía más a ellos de lo que yo misma creía.

-No se a que te refieres aun no paso al mando no es necesario además PatónPatónPatón puede ser el futuro jefe también- dijo Estoico haciendo pasar a menos la broma de Alvin aunque a mi me hubiese gustado escuchar la respuesta, me siento algo decepcionada, cosa que quizá no debí haber demostrado porque Alvin alguien muy agudo y que sabe leer a los demás lo noto enseguida y en lugar de seguir con Estoico volvió a dirigirse a mi -¿Estás muy decepcionada de no ser la elegida de Estoico, Valka?- le miro y antes de protestar a mi defensa Estoico al fin responde algo más concreto. -No es que no le haya elegido, es que aún no me he preocupado en lo absoluto- Sin embargo esa respuesta fue peor, pues a continuación Alvin se acercó a mi ante la mirada burlona de salvaje y me rodeo con su brazo, era enorme, intente zafarme pero me fue imposible, necesitaba ayuda, mas Estoico no se enteraba -Bueno, entonces me la dejas- … o no, no lo hizo, no se ha atrevido a tratarme como mercancía, pero continua - A menos que quieras compartir…- bien esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, le di un pisotón en el pie, luego un codazo en el estómago con toda la fuerza que tenía y gracias a que no se lo esperaba le quité unos segundo de aire, en lo que por fin logre soltarme y me fui en el camino contrario a ellos enfadada, avergonzada y con ganas de cortar cabezas de vikingos.

A la mañana siguiente no pensé en levantarme, pese a que mi pequeña manualidad se encontraba reposando junto al respaldo de mi cama, pese a lo furiosa que estaba un pensé en recuperarla, después de todo me había esforzado bastante, había amanecido hacía mucho, entonces siento que alguien entra a mi habitación, pienso que es papá, no tiene nada de tacto además madre está en una de las expediciones, lanzo mi almohada pese a la poca paciencia que me ha tenido por esto del pacifismo tiene respeto por mis horarios así que me molestó que se metiera en mi habitación, sin embargo no era él. -Estoico…- digo en un susurro al ver que el enorme hijo del jefe apenas puede estar en el umbral de la puerta sin chocar con el techo -Valka yo…- comenzó a decir, pero la situación no era la ideal, es probable que padre le haya permitido entrar, de hecho es la única cosa que podía ser posible el no era capaz de entrar a la habitación de una dama sin su permiso o al menos eso era lo que me había demostrado, estaba a tres segundos de mostrarme que estaba equivocada, aunque no le di una oportunidad -¡Largo!- dije en un grito mientras lanzaba lo que fuera, lo que encontrara a mano, por los dioses solo estaba con mis ropas de dormir, me vestí con rapidez después de que el hubo salido baje las escaleras hecha una fiera, blandiendo mi nueva arma la que realmente me hacía comenzar a replantearme lo del filo. Veo a mi padre abajo cocinando aun no ha de ir a sus labores, le miro feo ante su sonrisa de complicidad creo que ha notado que se le ha ido la mano, como no puede tener algo de sentido común si mi madre se encontrara aquí las cosas serían diferentes. Veo a Estoico sentado en el comedor, le hago el ademán de que salga apuntándolo con la vara entiende y me acompaña. -Yo…- el comienza como había sacado una taza caliente de leche de yak no le interrumpí con preguntas al instante, sino mantuve el filo del hacha reforjada muy cerca de su cuello, lástima que el no sabía que en realidad no podía matarlo, termino mi leche y le miro -¿Como te atreves a entrar a mi habitación?- digo enfadada, evidentemente -Fui invitado tu padre me dijo que estabas ahí- le miré enfadada, acaso no tenía el más mínimo deje de sentido común -¿Aún así es temprano esperabas que fuera después de lo de ayer?- el no me miró a los ojos, de hecho su mirada estaba abajo, tenía las manos juntas y parecía algo rendido, -Si a eso venía, lamento el comportamiento de Alvin ayer, esta mal acostumbrado- le miré incrédula seguía enfadada -Eso no le quita lo idiota- digo aunque el enfado se esta disipando sin que me percate, creo que por muy testaruda que sea tengo alguna debilidad por este tipo -Lo se- responde -Pero quiere disculparse se dio cuenta de que no aceptarás el trato que reciben todas las aspirantes porque tu no eres una- entonces levanta la mirada hacia el cielo, luego a mi, y toma mis manos haciendo que termine de bajar mi arma -¿Podemos volver a entrenar Val?- lo dice en un tono que jamás había escuchado en el, y nadie me había llamado así nunca estaba realmente sorprendida -Ah, em si- digo volviendo en mi -Iré a dejar esto- dije señalando la taza y entrando rápidamente a la casa, cerré la puerta tras de mí note que mi padre estaba lavando, di una despedida al aire como solía hacer y volví a salir, vi a Bocón a lo lejos desde la puerta no se acercó parecía ocupado con las cosas de la forja además tenía otro problema. -Señor suelte esa arma si pretende tener herederos- dije entre un tono amenazante y bromista, aunque claro no era del todo broma si la rompía un simple apodo no me haría doblegar tan fácil, en fin volvimos caminando esta vez juntos hasta el claro donde me había estado enseñando el día anterior solo que esta vez había una sorpresa o mejor dicho un visitante inesperado.

-No puede ser, me regreso- dije dando media vuelta para regresar sobre mis pasos y hacer quien sabe que, pues el entrenamiento en la arena había quedado suspendido por la última expedición la misma noche de ayer, bueno encontraría con que entretenerme, siempre lo hacía, pero sentí una presión reteniéndome una mano enorme y cálida una sensación realmente conocida, ya se había vuelto casi un medio de comunicación que rayaba la telepatía -Comprendo…- dije haciendo notar mi descontento con la presencia de Alvin en nuestras clases privadas, como si el las hiciera más amenas, apenas las toleraba solo con Estoico, esto era presionar demasiado mi tolerancia. -Vamos Valka, es el mismo entrenamiento- dijo Alvin -Me he ofrecido de voluntario para disculparme por lo de anoche no debí tratarte como… ¿ganado?- en serio este hombre sería mucho mejor si mantuviese su bocota cerrada, yo solo rodé los ojos, pero Estoico me dijo algo que realmente me hizo alegrarme -Podrás golpearle a el también con fines "didácticos", claro- Quien ha dicho en la vida que la escuela no se disfruta, ahora me encontraba encantada con razón había decidido ayudar, era una buena forma de redimirse a la manera vikinga.

Bien, yo puedo hacerlo pensaba mientras tomaba mi arma y arremetía contra Alvin y Estoico a la vez, nuestro entrenamiento estaba volviéndose intenso, dos paredes contra un ratón, no se veía nada justo, pero eso sería si alguna vez me tocara estar en el campo de batalla. Sin embargo las cosas que no se asemejaban a la lucha real contra dragones, era el hecho de que mis contrincantes podían competir con ser más grandes que un Gronckle; que ninguno disparaba fuego, una completa decepción y que estábamos todos relativamente armados, pero bueno esta también era una instancia para entrenar sobre algún posible ataque de otra tribu o los marginados. Duramos los tres juntos hasta el medio día pues Estoico debió irse a hacer algunos deberes, Alvin por otra parte tenía la tarde libre, por lo que terminé quedándome con él, sería divertido golpearle, auque fuese simplemente por entrenar, cuando lo hacía con Estoico no sentía esta clase de placer por utilizar la fuerza con alguien.

-Eres bastante buena y lanzas golpes precisos- decía mientras detenía cada una de mis estocadas o patadas, para mi agrado lo hacía con cierta dificultad, después de todo el no era Estoico no duraría tanto, entonces en uno de los frenos a mis patadas tomó mi pierna con su mano y me dejó inmovilizada en el piso, jadeante. -Oye eso no es parte del entrenamiento- le dije enfadada mientras me levantaba intentando quitar la tierra que había en mi ropa, el dio una media sonrisa -Intentar darme en la cabeza con esa cosa, tampoco es parte del entrenamiento, pareciera que querías matarme- dijo fingiendo estar dolido de un modo muy pobre, me crucé de brazos y levanté una ceja mirándolo -No puedo creer que un tipo como tu haga una actuación tan mala- pero su sonrisa altanera no se borró, de hecho se acercó más a mi y realizó un ataque realmente inesperado, cosquillas.

No pude evitar retorcerme de la risa, era una persona realmente sensible, sin embargo había jugado más de alguna vez a esto con Bocón a modo de protesta cuando algo que decía no me agradaba y quería expresarlo de un modo diferente a lanzarle un mazo en su cabezota. La lucha no duró mucho pues Alvin cayó de forma casi instantánea y mi victoria fue inminente no pensé jamás que me tendría un entrenamiento tan particular. -¿Sigues enfadada?- preguntó Alvin sentado sobre la hierba mirando al frente, yo volteé a el pues me encontraba a la misma altura, es cierto todo aquel odio desmedido había desaparecido rápidamente, espero que jamás deba vengarme, me olvidaría a mitad de camino. -No tanto, pero admite que lo que dijiste anoche fue idiota- el inspira largo, como pensando y responde … momento ¿este tipo pensaba antes de decir las cosas? -No discutiré aunque quizá pienso que tu reacción fue excesiva, pero admito que no soy Estoico y esto de hablar no es lo mío- me dijo y aún parecía tener la mirada perdida, sin embargo me levanté y le di una leve patada en el brazo, en realidad aunque le hubiese dado una con toda mi fuerza no lo habría sentido -No es necesario saber hablar, yo le llamo saber comportarse aunque esa es una habilidad que no está muy presente en estos lados- el levanta la mirada a mi, y yo simplemente le entrego una sonrisa, vuelvo a tomar mi arma casera y le miro apuntándolo -¿Continuamos?- pregunto desafiante -Claro, pero esta vez no esperes a que sea tan gentil- me responde usando un tono similar al mío a lo que respondo -Me decepcionarías mucho si fuera así-

Finalmente llegó el crepúsculo, y ambos estábamos agotados y hambrientos, había sido un día duro y pese a las esperanzas infundadas que tenía Estoico no volvió a presentarse aunque Alvin no demostró ser tan mala compañía como pensé al principio, solo era a alguien que le hacían falta modales, clases de comunicación y un buen baño, pero nada más lejano a lo que le sucedía a Bocón si de por sí debíamos amarrarlo para meterlo a una tina con agua limpia y jabón. Llegados ya al gran salón al no ver a mi padre decido ir a donde está Bocón separándome de Alvin. -Que bueno que por fin llegas- me dice de un frontón veo que no ha tocado su plato, y frunzo el ceño algo raro sucede. Me sirvo un poco de agua y pese a no tener muchos ánimos le pregunto.

-¿Qué está pasando?- digo en un susurro mira a su al rededor y señala la mesa del jefe veo que no se encuentra, pero las razones pueden ser varias aunque no me da pista alguna, noto que Estoico tampoco está ahí o su hermano, incluso Alvin con quien había estado hacía un segundo había desaparecido completamente de mi rango de visión -Nuestros aliados han sido atacados por otra tribu, por lo que han pedido refuerzos- sabía que venía un pero con eso Berk no era una gran isla dueña de un ejercito formado aparte de vikingos con idiotez de sobra que serían capaces de arriesgar sus cabezas por algo que consideran una buena causa. -Se han llevado a la mayoría de los mayores con el jefe esta mañana, incluso el herrero y tu padre- … no me podía creer esto, yo estaba tranquila y feliz jugando esta mañana a las luchas cuando mi padre sabía que tenía un eminente destino como soldado de refuerzo, no es que dudara de nuestros hombres, pero siendo sinceros Berk ya había estado bastante débil tras los ataques de los dragones, más aún ahora, eso explicaba porque la academia había comenzado a hacer sus reclutamientos cada vez más seguidos mientras más entrenaran mejor, quizás desde cuando sabían esto los mayores del consejo y no se habían dignado a decir una palabra a los que no se encontraran involucrados, entendía el hecho de que no querían atraer el caos, sin embargo estábamos casi a las puertas de una guerra si lograban pasar al ejercito aliado no había un buen augurio para Berk. En fin noté por el tono de Bocón que ese no era el mayor problema -¿Y que más?- dije con urgencia, sin llegar al extremo del grito, pero si subiendo un par de decibeles el tono -Ve el lado positivo…- dijo el sin muchos ánimos -No deberemos cazar dragones por un tiempo, pues nuestra prioridad será fortalecer el frente y eso nos incluye a todos los que hemos pasado por el entrenamiento, completo o no…- respire más lento ahora, al menos no era una misión suicida de enviarnos a reemplazar en caso de que los guerreros que fueron de por si experimentados y aún en edad de combatir no pudieran concretar su misión. -Me habías asustado- le digo y me mira incrédulo -Mi padre y los demás estarán bien, enfrenarse a otras personas es más sencillo que a dragones además que clase de vikingos seríamos sin uno que otro conflicto armado- dije aunque estaba casi segura de que aquel argumento era para convencerme a mi misma de que todo estaba bien.

Salí después de comer y llegué a casa, estaba completamente sola, como me hubiese gustado tener alguna mascota, lástima que solo yo tenía debilidad por otros animales que no fueran los que compartían techo conmigo, miro las estrellas y la suave brisa me acaricia la mejilla es una noche helada y tranquila, no habían ataques o posibilidades de ello pues las nubes se acercaban entre sí amenazando con una probabilidad de lluvia, me echo atrás y casi caigo al resbalar mi mano sobre la madera de la escalera, sin embargo un salvador inesperado detiene mi caída, Alvin.

Le miro fijo y le pregunto algo que se me ha venido a la mente de forma repentina -¿Ustedes también deberán ir al campo de batalla?- tengo los ojos algo humedecidos, probablemente estaba conteniendo las lágrimas, sabía que este era el destino de un vikingo, dar la vida en batalla era casi un gaje del oficio, es más era recompensado por los dioses, pero yo aún apreciaba esos momentos de paz. Rompiendo ese ensueño y respondiendo a su vez mi pregunta apareció Estoico de la nada -Nos aseguraremos de que nada les pase a los que quedan aquí Valka- dijo y me sorprendió, creo que esperaba que volviera a llamarme Val, era mucho pedir supongo, abrazo mis piernas en una actitud desprotegida y noto que Alvin se sienta a mi lado sin decir nada, Estoico solo mira creo que ambos trataban de calmar mis miedos a su manera, sin embargo era algo bastante difícil una vez había visto a mi madre ir con ellos cuando era una niña durante mis primeras escapadas antes de que se volvieran costumbre, sin embargo fue para no volver aún era joven y a diferencia de la mayoría tenía al menos a un padre que aún se mantenía en pie, pero no sabía si por mucho, al menos Estoico tenía a ventaja de que su padre era el jefe quizá no sentía esa sensación de estar desvalido su padre podría enfrentarse contra lo que sea y como sea, sin embargo no estaba tan segura de que todos pudiesen ser como él, pero no he de ser una niña, me levanto y me paro erguida -¿Mañana podremos seguir?- pregunto de forma digna y casi serena un tono que no reconocí como propio.

-Ahora lo haremos más duro que antes, ¿aguantarás?- me dice Estoico le miro aunque no se si en la penumbra logra notarlo -Llevamos solo dos clases y hemos llegado al punto donde dejé a Alvin en el piso no creo que sea tan complicado estar a la altura- entonces miro a Alvin el aparentemente sonríe a modo de aprobación y poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Estoico le dice -Es una fiera no creo que necesite más que un par de días para superarnos- a lo que sonrío en agradecimiento por aquel extraño alago aunque noto una mirada extraña en el mismo Estoico, pero decido no darle más cuerda al asunto, mañana y las semanas que vienen agradeceré poder dormir.

* * *

><p><strong>Los personajes son de Dreamworks y a Cressida Cowell<strong>

PD no recordé como se llamaba el padre de Patán y hermano de Estoico en español así que lo he puesto en inglés ^^U

Gracias si llegaron hasta aquí, cualquier sugerencia se agradece, comentario o critica (constructiva de preferencia XD) se agradece :')

Bueno al fin he hecho un tercer capítulo me ha costado dar forma, pues la idea que tengo en mente para el futuro no está completamente desarrollada (aquí sale a la luz mi inexperiencia como escritora), en fin este es el pie para la parte interesante, o eso espero en fin gracias a **dala hadoock **otra vez, y he tomado en cuenta tu sugerencia :), espero que se notara ^^U, en fin ahora partirá el camino de la aventura, al principio pensaba no introducir a otro personaje, pero la sugerencia me ha gustado :3, gracias por seguir leyendo esto


	4. Momentos de calma

Continuamos con el entrenamiento de forma pausada generalmente contaba solo con Alvin, por lo que los avances no eran tan rápidos a comparacíon de haber entrenado con Estoico, pero como pasaron un par de semanas antes de obtener noticias, y junto con ella la sensación de que la guerra era inminente, era un imperio naciente que quería conquistar nuevas tierras venían del sureste y se habían apropiado de muchas tierras a base de la fuerza, aquí en Berk solo se sentía la tensión me había dedicado al cuidado del ganado familiar después de la llegada de las noticias pues nadie más estaba ahí para hacerlo, por lo que dejé un poco de lado mi entrenamiento, pues en cuanto se supieron las noticias del frente muchos quisieron tomar las armas e ir a apoyar a nuestro jefe, lo que evidentemente no excluía a Alvin y Estoico, yo solo veía a la distancia el ajetreo, había ido a apoyar a Bocón en la forja, aunque también a Gothi empacando medicinas y demás, me preguntaba que sería de Estoico, pues no le había visto ni un solo mechón de su rebelde cabellera rojiza desde los entrenamientos a diferencia de Alvin quien iba casi a diario a la forja por lo que me lo topé más de alguna vez, los dragones no habían hecho ningún ataque en todo este tiempo algo fuera de lo común aunque me daba tiempo para respirar, supongo que sus sabios instintos les advertían que era peligroso atacar en un momento donde los humanos están preparados para hacer frente a cualquier enemigo.

Hoy pensaba ayudar a Gothi por la tarde pues terminé mis deberes temprano, por lo que me encaminé hasta allá, sin embargo Frigg Ingerman, la menor de este clan me atrapó a medio camino -Valka- dijo entre respiraciones parece que había corrido para alcanzarme, ella era una de las chicas más cotizadas de la isla, personificaba perfectamente el ideal de madre esposa, era realmente lo contrario a mi y para empeorar las cosas era la mejor cocinera de toda la isla -Frigg…- dije mientras continuaba caminando derecho a donde Gothi y aceleraba el paso demostrando que no tenía muchas ganas de hablar, sin embargo la rubia me cerró el paso abriendo una conversación -Valka estamos cocinando para los que están entrenando con el jefe suplente- dijo ella admito que con eso logró captar mi atención -y yo soy la encargada de que este toda la comida a tiempo, pero Hilda Sorensen ha amanecido con gripe y ha contagiado a otras tres de mis muchachas - ya veía a donde iba su propuesta y mi respuesta inmediata fue una negativa por razones obvias, nadie podía soportar mi cocina, empeoraría a aquellos que la probaran a tal punto que pasarían al menos la semana en cama, habría que tener realmente un estómago de acero al igual que el de Bocón quien hasta ahora es el único que ha podido con un bocado sin salir directo al sanitario.

Pero la insistencia de Frigg finalmente me llevó a aceptar eso y la manipulación emocional que usó, casi apelando a mi lado maternal por el modo en el que me miraba con ojos grandes y llegando al estado de catarsis -Aun así Frigg por centésima vez no creo que sea una ayuda, nadie querrá comer nada de lo que yo haga- decía a la rubia una y otra vez a medida que nos acercábamos a las cocinas comunitarias. Vi a Bocón pasar le hice gestos de auxilio, pero al parecer encontró la situación divertida y solo se quedó observando ya me las pagaría en algún momento, por no haber acudido en mi ayuda, probablemente sabía que yo había aceptado casi en contra de mi propia voluntad. A lo lejos ya en la puerta de la cocina, veo a Alvin, quien me sonríe.

-Vaya no sabía que estabas con las cocineras de Ingerman- suspiré y antes de que Frigg pudiera emitir comentario alguno yo misma negué nuestra relación por así decirlo -Solo vengo a ayudar por hoy- a lo que Alvin sonrió y me guiñó -Entonces estaré encantado de ir al comedor al final del entrenamiento, será una agradable sorpresa- dijo mientras se alejaba a la arena suspiré cabizbaja, sería una sorpresa, si pero no se que tan agradable resultara para la mayoría mi don mortal para cocinar afortunadamente era conocido por pocos, solo espero por amor a los dioses que no me dejen matar a la mitad de los hombres del pueblo si llegan a probar mi comida.

Frigg se puso a mi lado cuando comenzamos a rebanar los vegetales -Así que Alvin, ¿eh?- la miré con desconcierto su tono sugería algo pero yo no lograba captar que era -Ya sabes, está interesado en ti- dijo parpadeé un par de veces incrédula por lo que Frigg había dicho, y reí -Si claro en mi…- dije mientras las zanahorias que estaba cortando aparentaban tener un mayor interés que la conversación. -Los he visto, he visto como Alvin te sigue al bosque y no es el único- dice ella entre risas mientras termina de picar las zanahorias en círculos perfectos -Sabes Frigg aún no entiendo a que te refieres- dije serena y de forma casi indiferente pero eso no disipó el buen humor de la Ingerman ni por un segundo.

-Ya sabes tienes pretendientes, y de los mejores- decía soñadora cuando cambiaba su bol lleno de zanahorias listar para hervir a otro con más hortalizas, -No son pretendientes, entrenamos, bueno ellos me entrenan- dije mientras terminaba de picar, esto se sentía como un interrogatorio al menos tenía la garantía de que Frigg con lo dulce que es jamás comentaría nada, era lo más cercano que podía tener a una amiga, sin embargo no se acercaba ni un poco a la cercana relación que tenía con Bocón.

-Eso justifica porque iban con armas, pero piénsalo un poco Valka, no crees que al menos tienen un leve interés en tí aparte de el entrenamiento, es decir- continuaba ella aunque debo admitir que no tomaba en cuenta del todo lo que me decía, ella había crecido como una esposa, estaba lista para cumplir el ideal vikingo yo era diferente -¿Valka me escuchas?- dijo Frigg mirándome con cierto reproche, en realidad me había perdido. -Frigg en serio no creo que realmente les interese en la forma en la que tu crees, quizá me ven como un animalito desvalido y no se ¿apelé a el dulce y mullido vikingo que llevan dentro?- ella me miraba divertida -Quizá, quizá dijo ya algo rendida, pero te repito ten en cuenta que ninguno de los dos tiene mucho tiempo libre incluso antes de la situación actual, debes tener algo interesante Valka- dijo ella con una sonrisa de victoria, si, seguro que ganaría siguiendo los consejos de Frigg además de ilusionare en vano, pensaba ya cuando se había alejado dejándome a cargo de las albóndigas de yak, solo me ganaría una monumental decepción si me quedaba en las nubes como Frigg.

Solté un suspiro y en eso escucho un grito -¡Valka no!- era otra de las encargadas de la cocina, luego de ver su cara de temor noté que había pasado, suspiré yo no sabía cocinar y no se como había osado a intentarlo ahora las albóndigas que estaba cocinando habían tomado una apariencia negruzca creo que se me había pasado por mucho el tiempo de cocción, intente sacarlas lo mas rapido que pude no todas habían tomado aquel color algunas tenían incluso buena pinta, algo que se salvara, despues de todo los dioses no podían odiarme tanto ... o ¿Si?

Me equivocaba al instante cuando estaba casi todo listo apareció Estoico, supongo que el humo le dio el indicio de los problemas Frigg me hizo una seña yo solo solté un suspiro no venia por mi, lo que pudo comprobar Frigg al notar la sorpresa de Estoico al verme ahí, me pongo delante de el en cuanto veo que luce enfadado creo que quiere saber sobre el causante del desastre y le digo -Puede volver dentro, aquí no hay nada que ver señor- me encontré ante la sorpresa de Estoico mi tono no era el usual, ahora que lo meditaba quizá no debí haber sido tan dura con el hijo del jefe, pero que podía hacer ahora su mirada y la de las demás cocineras estaban sobre mi no bajé la mirada, de hecho amenacé a Estoico con un sartén cuando intentó demostrar su descontento y lo despache al exterior, las demás simplemente comenzaron a reír y a platicar en cuanto el se fue, llevando la mayoría de las cosas fuera a donde los que se entrenaban iban a comer, la comida se repartía equitativamente entre los reclutas de cualquier género. Yo miré las albóndigas que había arruinado y Frigg quien se había mantenido al margen todo este tiempo incluyó un consejo no solicitado, pero que de todos modos agradecí, el cual consistía en que no llevaba mi comida de todos modos arruinada, no aparecía en el gran salón por tanto y evitaba cualquier pregunta o reprimenda por casi encender toda la cocina, a cambio claro de un precio no menor lavar todos los platos.

No había hablado con Estoico en semanas, ahora solo le respondo duramente para evitar que regañen a alguien por mi culpa, pero por los dioses que tonta me siento, en mi abstracción pasé a levar un par de platos, quizá rompí un par o más, al menos los dejaba limpios pero no veía disminuir el cerro de vajilla que se levantaba ante mi, Agnetha e Inge un par de mujeres ya casadas me ayudaba, acarreando los platos bueno eso era lo que les tocaba además tenían tiempo para descansar pues no tenía la velocidad de un furia nocturna para limpiar trastes, aunque lo intentaba. Al menos me quedaba el consuelo de que el trato era justo pues las chicas que iban a limpiar habían cocinado a toda velocidad un banquete reemplazando mi desastre, Frigg me prometió nunca más pedirme ayuda para cocinar, sabía que era un peligro y había comprobado los rumores, mi cocina era un desastre, seguía fregando ensimismada y sentí que abrían la puerta por lo que mecánicamente señalé los platos -Esos están listos- por los pasos fuertes, pensé que podía ser Agnetha pero al no obtener respuesta me volteé, era Estoico, por la sorpresa de mi mano se soltó un jarrón rompiéndose en el suelo -Lo… lo siento- dije mientras recogía rápidamente los pedazos, el me ayudó pero noté que se cortó con uno de los trozos al parecer estaba tan acostumbrado a las labores del hogar como yo -Por Odin- dije en suplica pues no encontraba algo para curar, era una experta en eso, sin embargo ahora mis manos me traicionaban, fui al otro ambiente de la cocina estaba vacío, quizás muy probablemente este par sabía lo que hacía o era una coincidencia de lo más inadecuada -Val, estoy bien no te preocupes es solo una simple herida- le miré enfadada -De eso nada si se infecta, ahora siéntate- dije determinada al parecer tuve efecto inmediato, el hizo caso al instante, y para mi agrado al fin había encontrado algo que podía usar para limpiar y curar -Déjame ver la herida- dije mostrándole la palma de mi mano para que depositara su mano herida ahí y me permitiera examinar.

Era algo nada profundo, sin embargo había quedado restos dentro los que saqué con cuidado, estas cosas siempre resultaban en amputaciones por aquí pues no solo los dragones eran un problema la negativa ante el jabón ayudaba a que casi nadie conservara sus miembros intactos, el no parecía inmutarse de forma alguna ante mi trabajo pese a ser de un modo bastante artesanal una vez terminado mi trabajo sonreí por el resultado con un poco de ungüento estaría bien en dos días, o incluso menos. -¿Necesitabas algo?- dije con curiosidad a Estoico, mientras me levantaba dispuesta a continuar en mi labor, cuando le daba la espalda sentí que el se levantaba -Si te soy sincero no me trae ningún asunto oficial, solo simple curiosidad- dijo el mientras se acercaba a mi y llevaba la pila de utensilios y cosas que había lavado sin esfuerzo alguno -No sabía porque no habías aparecido en el banquete como las demás- completó a la vez que se ponía a mi lado y me ayudaba a lavar lo que quedaba, ya era tarde y no me faltaba mucho pero agradecía el gesto no sabía cuanto más podría aguantar haciendo el repetitivo movimiento de secar y mojar -Mi comida no es de lo mejor y casi incendio la cocina, por eso prefería mantenerme a raya, aunque como de todos modos había ofrecido mi ayuda a Frigg- claro omití la parte que decía que era en contra de mi voluntad y que fui manipulada vilmente por una muchacha con rostro angelical. -Pues me ofrecí para limpiar aunque tampoco soy una experta en eso-… el terminó de secar y llevó lo que quedaba a las gavetas correspondientes. -No se como agradecerte, es tarde aunque no creo que te gustaría que te invitara a cenar después de lo que viste hoy- dije pensante, mientras tomaba aquellas albóndigas que había echo para deshacerme de ellas y estaba lista para tomar mi bolso supongo que mañana iría con Gothi, sin embargo antes de alcanzar a cogerlo Estoico se me adelantó, un acto extraño debo admitir aunque no podía evitar sentirme alagada -¿Es un si?- dije mientras bruzaba mis brazos sobre mi pecho y miraba a Estoico con suspicacia -No es evidente, me gustaría comprobar los rumores por mi cuenta- dijo mientras salíamos -Quieres morir porque puede que eso pase- el rió -Se necesita mucho más que una simple cena para matarme, ¿además si no haces nada comestible como es que sobrevives cuando estás sola?- respondió cuando íbamos caminando -Pues tengo dos opciones, o solo comer vegetales crudos o ir a casa de Gothi, asi que espero que te agrade la ensalada- dije burlona, el frunció el ceño, supongo que pensó que bromeaba por su "inmensidad" una característica común, pero quien diría que a Estoico le iba a molestar más que alegrar esta característica, al menos a el no le trataban como a un palillo a punto de romperse, aunque supongo que la inconformidad es parte del humano -Comprendo, si quieres puedo ayudarte- dijo Estoico, en serio por Odin mismo había un hombre más perfecto en el mundo, porque hasta ahora no encontraba cosa que el no pudiese hacer era como una versión mejorada de Bocón quien también superaba mis dotes hogareñas, por un momento se me cruzó una idea por la mente, y si el era como Bocón …

Bueno no tenía ningún inconveniente con sus gustos pero admito que sería una lástima, por varias razones -¿Tengo algo en la cara?- me preguntó, me debí haber quedado mirándolo por mucho tiempo, fijamente, debía aprender a no ser tan fácil de leer -N…No nada- dije bajando la mirada, sentía como todos los colores llegaban a mis mejillas -Bien aquí es- dije mientras le hacía el ademán de que entrara, no era una casa muy grande pues en teoría solo vivían dos personas ahí -Ponte cómodo, lamento que parezca un desastre esto mantener la casa no es lo mío- dije algo avergonzada porque los libros estaban tirados por todos lados y mi padre quien siempre se encargaba de recordarme que le debía ayudar en el orden estaba en el frente, por lo que el desastre se había acumulado, al menos podía estar orgullosa de no tener ropa sucia tirada por ahí.

-¿Val, donde puedo dejar esto?- dijo el señalado el bolso, yo miré el suelo recogiendo los libros que encontraba a mi paso -Pues tíralo por ahí- le dije ya me haría cargo de guardarlo luego -¿Puedes encender el fuego?- le pregunté se que era una visita, pero en vista de que estaba sola y había ofrecido su ayuda amablemente… decidí ser córtez y aceptarla de una buena vez después de todo cuando se puede tener al futuro jefe haciendo los labores del hogar, sentiré envidia de la que se case con el, pues con lo sumiso que es no sería extraño que mostrara dos personalidades una dura frente a su pueblo y una sumisa en frente de su mujer, no podía evitar reír sola con ese pensamiento aunque por alguna razón no me sentía tan cómoda con la idea de que Estoico se casara.

-¿Recojo los libros también?- escuché a Estoico hablar desde la sala, así que me asomé por la cocina y le sonreí -Será mejor que ahora me prestes tu ayuda- dije mostrándole el pescado que estaba por poner a cocer, el simplemente se acercó confuso. -¿Debo cocinarlo yo Valka?- dijo el con cierta sorna en su tono, fruncí el ceño -¿En serio tienes tantas ganas de morir?- le dije a modo desafiante, el solo respondió riéndose de mi, yo solo e devolví una mirada cargada en lo que yo creía era odio y podía resultar amenazante, pero eso en lugar de escarmentarlo causó que me desordenara el cabello supongo que en un intento de caricia quizá demostración de camaradería, creo que lo que me había dicho Frigg había terminado por freír mi cerebro

Preparé el pescado, esta vez me fijé de quitarlo del fuego antes de que su color cambiara, Estoico como un caballero si prestó su ayuda pero en el corte de vegetales y trayendo algo de licor de miel, en menos de una hora tenía lista la cena, pero me encontraba algo exhausta, había estado en la mañana cocinado, para que después debiese deshacerme de lo que me tomó todo un día de trabajo y además use toda mi tarde en fregar trastes, sumado ahora que volvía a cocinar, al menos había sido un proceso corto, solo espero no envenenar al futuro jefe de la isla -Listo- dije saliendo con los dos platos, para Estoico era el plato fuerte, yo no comía en demasía y no confiaba de mis propias creaciones culinarias, el dio un bocado conté hasta diez con los ojos cerrados para ver si se había desmayado o algo peor, pero aparentemente nada, no había tenido la misma reacción que tienen la mayoría de los que comen mi comida, comencé a jugar con mi comida -¿Que tal?- dije con cierta timidez, creo que esperaba que alagara mi comida pese a que yo misma sabía que si lo hacía sería una enorme mentira, el no respondió hasta terminar un bocado, debo admitir que conté hasta diez para ver si tenía alguna reacción entiéndase vómitos, nauseas o perdida de conocimiento, hasta ahora eran esas las peores causas de probar mi comida si no se tenía un estómago lo suficientemente fuerte.

-No esta tan mal- dijo el gentilmente y se me escapó una sonrisa -Estas mintiendo…- le dije haciendo una mueca de enfado fingido, el tomó un sorbo del licor de miel el había usado un tono serio, aquel que siempre usa para hacer notar que no bromea, pero su semblante dulce no me permitía tomarlo en serio -Esta bueno, no me moriré si como esto- yo le miré con desconfianza y comí un poco de lo que había en mi plato -Aunque admito que te falto cocinarlo, este pez está apunto de huir de mi plato- dijo mirándome con una mirada que jamás había visto en el, ¿era burla?, ¿sarcasmo?, estaba conociendo un lado de Estoico que estaba segura no era conocido en público -Eso ha sido cruel- le dije apuntándole con mi tenedor -Debiste haberlo dicho antes de haber terminado- el tomó mi mano, aquella que estaba amenazándolo "peligrosamente" con un utensilio -No me habrías dejado comer de haberlo sabido ¿no?- abrí la boca para contradecirlo, pero ningún argumento se venía a mi mente, de hecho creo que estaba completamente de acuerdo con el -Tu ganas esta vez- dije cruzándome de brazos y hundiéndome en mi silla como una niña a la cual no le han cumplido un capricho.

El se rió a carcajadas de mi reacción y se levantó recogiendo los platos, entonces reaccioné al instante -Detente eres un invitado no debes recoger- le dije tras pararme como un resorte e intentar quitarle los platos que el mantenía en alto, le miré con un leve rencor, sabía que no era muy buena en los labores del hogar, pero de todos modos prefería hacerlo yo, agradecía que hubiesen hombres tan serviciales, pero ni que estuviésemos casados para … yo misma interrumpí el curso de mis pensamientos me había sonrojado sola, las ideas descabelladas de Frigg comenzaban a alterarme, yo llevé los vasos y me puse a secar lo que limpiaba Estoico, nos tocamos por la cercanía y no pude evitar alejarme rápidamente, no se había algo en lo que sentía ahora que no me agradaba, una vez terminamos de lavar, lo acompañé a la puerta para que se retirara, pero antes de irse se quedó mirándome creo que quería hacer otra cosa, lo que haya sido supongo que jamás lo sabré el se fue y cuando estaba a cierta distancia -Adiós Valka- yo me paré y le grite -Prefiero que me llames Val, ten cuidado en el camino de regreso- solo recibí su risa de respuesta cuando ya me había volteado, había sido una noche divertida.

* * *

><p><strong>Los personajes son de Dreamworks y a Cressida Cowell<strong>

Gracias si llegaron hasta aquí, cualquier sugerencia se agradece, comentario o critica (constructiva de preferencia XD) se agradece :')

Al fin he hecho un cuarto capítulo debo admitir que no sabía como arreglar mi propio desastre tras el capítulo anterior, solo espero que haya sido de su agrado

Y me gustaría agradecer a **hh** y a **LaRojas09** por la ayuda de memoria he editado el capítulo tres con el nombre correcto gracias :) y como siempre gracias **dala hadook** por tu comentario, siempre es un gusto ver como disfrutas la historia :)


End file.
